Missing
by CastleFan41319
Summary: Set about two years into the future, Kate and Rick have a four year old daughter, Abi. Nobody knows about Abi or so they thought. Until one day while they're camping Abi is kidnapped then so are Rick and Kate. This is their story. Please be nice, constructive criticism welcome but not rude comments. This is my first FanFiction


"Momma get up come on momma get up" the four year old tries to get her up for the third time. All she got in response is a couple of grunts and groans and a sigh from her father. Being a child at heat her father tried to bargain back and agued with his daughter

"No, too early, five more minutes" Rick mumbled

"No, up dada up" Abi said trying to shake him awake.

By now Kate was wide awake and very amused.

"We gonna be late come on."

"For what?" Now he was confused, he sat up scratched his head and tried to remember "did I promise something and forget again." He pondered this while Kate starts bursting out into laughter. This once again had him wondering. He thought about what he could have said or done to get her to laugh like this then it hit him like a ton of bricks; he said it out loud. His face looked like a chameleon turning from its normal tan, to ghostly white then settling for tomato red.

Kate laughed at the sight of her husband and daughter bargaining and bickering then when she heard what castle said she burst out into laughter. She wondered when he promised something to somebody; it must have been his eldest daughter Alexis. Her laughter subside enough for her to manage to spit out "You… Promised… Something… Forgot… when... who… That's all she could manage to get out between laughs.

"That was not meant to be said out loud" but his wife and daughter were quite amused by the statement. If it was possible for him of all people the one who stole a police horse in not a stich, with his only excuse was that it was spring to be embarrassed he was. He quickly changed the subject back and asks what his baby girl wanted. She wanted to go camping. She gave him the quivering lip and the puppy dog eyes and right then and there he knew he could not say no.

Later, that day they arrived at the campsite, one of the most unheard off in New York, not a camper or a let alone a person for miles around. Kate was wondering how on earth he managed to find such a secluded place so quickly, so she asks and ends up finding out it's a family cabin. They pull up a long twisted dirt road lined by evergreens to a rustic log cabin that reminds her of her dad's old cabin. It brings over a wave of emotions considering the last time she was there was the summer before he mom was murdered, she brushed it of not wanting Castle or Abi to pick up on it.

"You like it"

"Castle its spectacular"

He chuckled at her remark. Kate looked at him with a puzzled expression, while Abi just looked at them with an amused look which was easy to spot.

"Why did you laugh, what did I say"

"Nothing just you really need to stop calling me castle now that your one"

He saw her face drop imeateatly. Then what he said hit him, he just asked her to give up the nickname she's been calling him since they met. Wow he couldn't believe it already been eight years, eight years since he met her, since he started protection her. He was her castle that fought off the dragons. He had to do something he did not want her to stop calling her that nickname he loved it.

"No Kate I didn't mean…"

She cut him off "its fine I will stop calling you that if you want to, it's just I thought you liked it…"

Now it was his turn to cut her off with a kiss. This startled her at first but leaned into it eventually, after she pulled away when breathing once again became a nicety "no not at all Kate I love it and always have but more now since your one too." They were about to kiss again when Abi came bursting in wanting to have a campfire.

"She has impeccable timing you know"

"I know, but I love her."

**Tomorrow **

Against their will Kate and Rick got out of bed, they trudged to the bathroom. Still half asleep when Abi started yelling for them to get up and get ready "come on, come on, come on", Abi said impatiently. "I wanna go ow'side",

Kate smiled her baby girl was getting big so fast and she was happy that she was still trying to learn how to pronounce things, because that meant she was still her little baby. "No not ow'side baby girl, it's outside"

Abi pondered that for a minute trying to figure out how to say it then she tried it out on her tongue "outtsidee, outside, outside" by this time Rick was all ready to go and he came out with a big grin on his face. "Yes baby girl we can go outside once mommy's done getting ready. "Momma, go get ready" Abi said while trying to pull Kate into the bathroom, the whole time Kate was smiling at Abi.

When she was almost done getting ready Rick came in and asked her if she was coming, she was about to reply when she heard a scream come from the main room followed by the door slamming shut. Kate dropped her flat iron and they rushed out of the bathroom to the bedroom; on their way out of the bedroom Kate grabbed her gun. As soon as they reached the main room they automatically smelled chloroform. Using his instincts Rick grabbed Kate's gun strait from her hands and ran outside just in time to see an unmarked white van screeching. He tried to chase it down but it just speed up. He ran down the dirt road as fast as his feet could take him, but it wasn't fast enough. He lost the van as it turned the corner, and with that he thought he lost his daughter forever. He slouched down on one of the many trees next to the windy dirt road, he frankly glad his wife was still at the cabin because she could not see him like this. That feeling past soon and it soon was anger that someone took his baby girl and determination to get her back.

**RICKS P.O.V.**

I made the long walk back to the cabin less than five minutes after I sat down by that tree. I could not risk Kate thinking they got me to, and then it hit me she's probably back there thinking they got me too. As soon as that thought crossed my mind the long walk became a short run. I ran they path I had travel many times when I was a kid, and straight to the front door of the cabin that's been in my family for decades'. I ran inside to find Kate passed out with a chloroform rag tied around her mouth. I rushed over to her and tried to untie it. That was when I hear the loud heavy footsteps coming my way. My world turned black.


End file.
